I'll follow wherever you go
by wordtypo
Summary: A Shishio x Suzume fanfic. The story follows the two's bumpy road of love after their confession to each other.
1. She Said Yes

**_*YAYY 1st Fanfic*_**

**_So I decided to do this 'cuz when I finished HNR… Well lets just say I wasn't pleased with the ending. _**

**_My reaction:_**

**_wha...what….WHAT?_**

**_*tosses keyboard, knocks down the door and storms out_**

**_(As you guys can probably guess.. I was rooting for SENSEI)_**

**_Sigh.. poor sensei_**

* * *

The air grew still, as Satsuki waited for Suzume's reply, after finally declaring his love for his beloved student.

"I love you too... sensei," replied Suzume in a hoarse whisper. Not daring to look at him, knowing her face has turned a dark shade of red.

Satsuki's eyes widened, his heart pounded fast and heavy against his chest, as if wanting to break out of his rib cage.

_Did chun-chun really just say that_?

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Could you repeat that please?" asked Shitoshi, rubbing the back of his neck. Slowly what crept onto his face was that goofy smile of his, which Suzume always loved.

Chun-chun's head snapped up immediately, sensing she had just been teased.

Suddenly, Suzume playfully shoved Satsuki, but Satsuki was stronger, and he held onto her wrists with a tight grip. After a few seconds passed, Satsuki realized he might be hurting her, and he slowly let go. Only, Chun-chun didn't retract her hands and they found a place on his chest.

The two of them were now inches apart from each other... their lips were so close to touching.

Mustering up all of her courage, she declared those delicate yet powerful words again.

"I..I love...you too"

Truthfully, Satsuki couldn't have been happier in his entire life.

His grin widened, and at that moment, his smile alone could've illuminated the entire night sky for countless days.

Then, Satsuki's face turned serious, but his emerald eyes melted with warmth, love and compassion. His conveyed feelings, if possible, made her love him even a bit more, than what she would've previously thought possible.

"I truly am sorry for everything I've done, but I'm changing, slowly but surely, and I'm changing for you. I know I'm not perfect, and I'll try my best not to hurt you, but if I ever do, tell me, alright?"

A flood of tears streaked down her beautiful face. And Satsuki pulled Suzume into his long arms, gently stroking her silky black hair and uttering gentle words.

_But... this time the tears were different. They were tears of joy._

And for the very first time, Suzume felt the thick fog within her dissipate, revealing the clarity she had longed for so long.

The door burst opened, startling Suzume and Satsuki, who pulled away from each other with lightning speed. There, standing in the doorway, were Tsubomi and Yukichi. Though the two of them had conflicting facial expressions, they both shared the same amount surprise on their faces.

"Finally did it eh Satsuki? And here I was wondering if I wasted my 10 bucks on those aquarium tickets I gave you." Exclaiming Tsubomi who was grinning like a fool.

Yukichi exchanged glances between Satsuki and Suzume.

"Suzume... Is this truly what, or should I say _whom_ you want?" asked Yukichi whose face was grim and taunt.

Chun-chun slowly nodded her head "Yes, uncle. I love Sens...Satsuki. I know you're worried about my future, but he is the man I've fallen in love with, and I won't let _anyone_ change that. "

Yukichi still didn't waver, continuing to stare at the pair.

"Uncle! We'll figure something out that won't make me compromise my so-called promising life, alright?" added Suzume, with a slight touch of sarcasm.

After glaring at them for a little longer, he decided his verdict.

Sazume's uncle threw his hands in the air, signaling his defeat and he let out a big sigh. "Ah! fine, but Satsuki, we're going to have to go have a _nice little chat_ once everything is settled."

Satsuki returned a look of utter horror, but as he felt Sazume place her delicate hand over his, he truly believed that everything would work out somehow, as long as she was by his side.


	2. Lunch Break

**_Well I've managed to write up a second chapter after 3 months.. _**

**_*nervously wipes sweat off brows*_**

**_Boy does time go fast huh_**

* * *

"Suzume! Are you up yet?" yelled her uncle from the kitchen.

Yukichi's voice startled her awake from her deep slumber. Slowly rubbing her eyes, she painfully opened them to see the bright sunlight shining through her curtains and onto her drool covered face. She turned towards her trusty clock, and saw that it was 7:50 am. Thinking that a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt anyone, she turned back around and closed her eyes again.

"Suzume! You're gonna be late for school!"

"Ugh," Suzume quietly mumbled, as she pried her eyes opened once again and got up from her bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Yukichi looked at his watch, "_where is that girl, _" he wondered.

The door of Suzume's room opened, and out walked a girl with messy raven black hair.

"Morning!" Yukichi exclaimed enthusiastically, as he handed her a plate of French Toast topped with whipped cream and drenched in Maple Syrup, "beautiful day ain't it?"

"Mmh," grunted his niece as she took the large plate and begun stuffing her face full with the toast.

After finishing her breakfast, she bid her uncle good-bye and rushed out the door, heading towards the school. The school bell chimed, and everyone took their seats as the teacher rattled off the names of his attendance list. Suzume, having arrived barely on time, sat down as fast as she could and tried intently to listen to the teacher as he begun to drone on about mathematics.

"Chun-chun?"

"Hmmm?"

Suzume opened her eyes to see sensei standing in the doorway. She looked around, seeing that the room was deserted, she realized that she had accidentally fallen asleep and that the class had ended. Yawning, she turned her head back down into her arms, and continued to sleep. Not hearing that Shishio had walked into the classroom.

_Smack_

"Hey! What was that for?" Exclaimed Suzume in surprise.

"Well, don't just ignore me like that," murmured Shishio, with his hands on his hips, pouting like a child.

The expression made Suzume's heart leap, and she had to look elsewhere to avoid Sensei from sensing her embarrassment.

"Haha, sorry but I was awake until pretty late last night. Uncle decided to give me a big lecture on responsible dating."

Now, _that_ made Shishio blush, rubbing the back of his neck, he asked "So, Yukichi ended up giving you the talk too huh?"

Suzume nodded.

"Though I'm sure yours was _much _less frightening.." mumbled Shishio.

"Did you say something?

"Nope!" Grinned Shishio, as he and Suzume walked out of the classroom, "anyways, don't you have second period to get to right now?"

Suzume looked at her phone, realizing that she was late for her next period, she raced towards the other side of the building. "Seeya!"

Shishio waved back, smiling at the back of a girl who managed to steal his heart. (_And almost, his job)_

_Why isn't it lunch break yet?_

Suzume impatiently tapped her feet on the ground, maybe _a bit_ too loudly, as Yuyuka heard and passed her a note.

_I see someone's impatient to meet up with sensei huh? _

Suzume blushed intensely as she forcefully retorted, in a hushed whisper, "I am not!"

"Hmm", replied Yuyuka, not buying her best-friend's sad attempt at concealment.

"I told you I'm not! And anyways, how are things between you and Togyuu senpai?" Shot back Suzume.

This time, it was Yuyuka who flushed red, she opened her mouth to speak, "We'r-

"Nekota and Yosano! Pay attention or else a Friday detention will be in both of your futures!" Yelled the Socials Studies professor, who seemingly noticed the two of them talking in class.

Both of the trouble makers looked down, and the teacher turned back to the white board, not knowing that the two girls were desperately trying to suppress their giggles.

The Bell rang, signaling the dismissal of class, and all the students got up, grabbed their bags, and went off for their long awaited lunch. Suzume of-course, rushed for the staircase, going up towards the rooftop of the school building.

Suzume opened the heavy metal door and light seeped in through the doorway. The light momentarily blinded her and she had to use her hand to cover her eyes from the sun.

"Yo,"

Not removing her hand from the top of her head, she walked towards where the voice originated from.

"How was class? Did you make it to the next block in time?" asked the source of the disruption of an otherwise quiet rooftop.

"Yea, I did actually. In the nick of time. Got scolded by talking with Yuyuka though", Suzuya frowned as she recalled the incident. She walked towards Sensei, cradling her bento in her arms. Satsuki sat up, leaning his body on his arms, he tilted his head backwards, all in order to get a clear view of his beloved pupil. Unfortunately, the wind rustled and danced through her skirts. Suzume hurriedly put her hands on her skirt to keep from doing a Marilyn Monroe, but not fast enough. The breeze lifted it slightly higher than appropriate length. Sensei looked away, trying to conceal his blush. Suzume noticed the colour on his cheek and ears though, and blushed in spite of herself.

"Did you see anything?" demanded Suzume.

"No" Satsuki replied, a bit too quickly.

Studying him carefully, she sat beside him "Really,"

Satsuki nodded curtly, still facing away from Suzume, worried that the red hasn't left his face.

The odd pair sat there, quietly eating their lunch, enjoying each others company, and the quiet tranquility on the rooftop, other from the occasional rustle of the trees.

Looking over at Suzume, "Are you doing anything this Saturday?" he asked.

The sudden question startled Suzume, as she wasn't used to Sensei initiating plans of any sort. Fidgeting with her bento box, Suzume mentally imagined her weekend schedule. "Nope, I don't have anything planned." Shishio didn't respond to her statement, and curiosity made her look over to her side. The teacher he had a hunger in his dark eyes, as if he wanted to soak in every detail, and every feature of her face. His gaze was piercing. Suzume was forced to look away from his face, blushing from the closeness of their features, and how she could practically feel the warmth radiating off of his lips.


	3. I'll always be yours

**Ahhh sorry it's been wayyyyy too long... I've kinda moved on from HNR, though my heart will always ache for Shishio and his unrequited love for Suzume. This will probably be my last fanfic about these two and the series. Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it. **

* * *

Shishio looked at his watch. The girl was late again. He sighed, knowing her, she'd probably accidentally overslept, and was in a hurry to arrive here right now.

What the teacher didn't expect though, was that Suzume arrived in a well fitted sweater, and a plaid skirt that was shorter than he'd like it to be. The temptation of seeing it flutter around her silky smooth legs was bad enough, but _knowing_ that other men were staring too made him unusually protective and he felt a very primal urge of claiming his territory- of claiming Suzume as _his_.

"Sensei?" asked a curious child,

Shishio snapped out of his thoughts, and looked down at Suzume, who was gazing up at him with the eyes of an innocent child, mixed with apprehension, excitement and curiosity. Those eyes betrayed her youth, and Shishio had to remind himself, yet again, that she was only a minor.

"Hmm?" asked the teacher sleepily, "Sorry, could you repeat that again?"

Suzume slightly pouted a bit, making Shishio's heart leap a beat as he took in her scrunched nose, her big blue eyes and her soft, full lips. "I _asked_, what movie are we watching?"

Shishio looked around, not noticing, they'd already arrived at the movie theatre. The two decided that this was a good place to meet, since the movies were dark and thus no one would be able to spot them. The couple walked over to the counter, and surveyed the available movies.

" Well, chun-chun, which one do you want to watch?"

"Ehhh… Any of them is fine with me" she replied nonchalantly, bringing the decision to Shishio.

"Alrighty then, I guess we're watching Ant Man", dragging her towards the cashier to buy the necessities; two tickets to Ant Man, a large popcorn to share, and sodas for each of them. Suzume offered to pay for her half of the share, but was blatantly rejected by her teacher. The two of them wandered into the correct theatre for their movie, and was suddenly blinded by the darkness that befell on them.

Shishio took Suzume's hand in his, afraid that she'd trip over the staircase and led her towards their arranged spots. Once they were seated comfortably, Suzume grabbed the popcorn and began mechanically shoving them into her mouth. The scene made Shishio chuckle, as he regarded his student. Suzume was young and naive, a relatively new soul in this world, yet was wholeheartedly his, and he was infinitely thankful towards the heavens for allowing it to be so. Noticing her teacher's stare, she looked to her right, with the air of a question hanging on her face. Though she was cut off by Shishio before she had the chance to ask. Hearing those words of his, a gentle blush crept onto her face and spread towards her ears, making her flustered and at a loss of what to say. Fortunately, the advertisements had started, and she was suddenly very interested in the Febreze laundry detergent commercial. Shishio didn't mind her lack of response though, knowing full well that Suzume had heard what he had said, and also felt the same way towards him. Feeling content after expressing his thoughts, Shishio faced towards the screen, as the movie began to unfold in front of them.

The words kept circling in her mind, a small smile plastered on her face, making her unable to concentrate wholeheartedly on the movie. _I will forever be yours Chun-Chun; nothing will ever stop me from loving you._


End file.
